


everybody's changing in this life

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pureblood Culture, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Pansy has been Harry's secretary for years. Sometimes they have sex. Most of the time they just get on with work. This time their actions have consequences.





	everybody's changing in this life

'Pregnant.'

Harry has it rolling around his head. Pansy is sitting on his sofa at number twelve and each pace of the room confirms that. Confirms the word she threw at him. Confirms everything. With a cold glare and hands pressed together across her knees that make him feel guilty. Shit, he should do something about that. 

"Kreacher!"

He is there instantly and Harry sways on his feet while being suddenly startled by the size of his eyes. Magic is weird. "Pan- I... I mean, Pansy. You should get her something. What she needs. Tea or...something." 

The elf looks between his master and the woman on the sofa and back to his master again. "Master?"

"Tea please. Weak. Crackers of some sort? I am ...out of sorts." 

Wide eyes look between the two before he nods and disappears with another crack. Harry turns on his heel, and feels the whiskey hit the back of the bottle before settling. "Not like you to be nice to elves."

Pansy stiffens from head to toe but before she can reply Kreacher is there with her tea and crackers and a bow. Of course he bows. Harry rolls his eyes. Pansy takes a sip of the tea and then turns her gaze to Harry,

"We are grown adults. I'm a pureblood. You _know me_. I would not ....I'm not lying. You know that night-"

"I'm aware." Harry snaps, before taking another deep gulp of whiskey. "I....I didn't think being a parent would happen like this is all. I mean, if you want to have it. I won't force you."

Pansy freezes on the sofa and Harry stops his pacing as he has no idea what he has done wrong. "Pansy?"

"Put the damn bottle down. Take a cup of this tea and listen." 

Pansy's voice is steel and Harry finds himself following due to the shock of her so firmly ordering him around his own home if nothing else. When he became Head Auror he never expected to find Pansy Parkinson as his secretary but he has not expected many things in his life. As it happens Pansy has been a firm right hand to his work. He has an abundance of respect for her but this, _this_ is not something he ever prepared for. 

"I don't know if the mu-muggle world has ways to not be pregnant after the pregnancy begins but we don't. Every child is a gift. A _gift_. I think you would know I have grown since school but either way...I could not ever...we will have this child." 

Harry stares at her, almost unsure how to respond. There is a lot to take in. He does not know where to begin. Pansy shivers on the couch and he thinks that might be it. Molly knitted him a blanket a year ago and he did not know what to do with it so threw it over an armchair and went back to work. Now, he nods to himself as he is known to do and stumbles back to his feet again, trying not to jostle Pansy or her tea. She watches him through narrowed eyes as he moves back and puts it over her knees before pouring himself a cup of tea as requested. Whiskey seemed like a good idea half an hour ago when Pansy first broke the news but is probably not the smartest idea. Now that he is thinking about it he is lucky Pansy didn't hex him for his half hour tantrum. 

He needs to try make amends. 

"Tradition is important to your family. I just...that blanket was made my... Molly Weasley and she is all I have really. She makes us eat a lot. "

Pansy stares at him for a good while and Harry feels ill under the stare. Molly will tell him later, laughing, that he is seeing his future. 

"This kid makes me hungry. How good is her baking?"

Harry can only grin as he falls back more comfortably onto the sofa beside her. "The best. Honestly."

"Mmm. We will need to see what she thinks of me then. Officially I mean. I know the Weasleys are your family, Harry. You can say that. I know more about you than most people ever seem to realise." Pansy says quietly while joining him in relaxing against the back of the sofa. 

Harry takes another sip of his tea and concludes that she is correct. Pansy often stays late to help him with the paperwork he does not understand and in putting up schedules for his teams. The press have never really left him alone and often turn up at the office looking for confirmation or fuel for the fires they know are nonsense just to sell a few more editions. Pansy has _had_ to learn the truths of his life to protect him from the lies and she has done so loyally. Green. Red. It does not matter anymore. 

"Yeah, I guess you do."

"My parents died. The stress aged mama so much during the war and dad caught something on business in the Americas. This child has no biological grandparents." Pansy says calmly though Harry catches her voice wobble just a little at the end. "Mrs- Molly...I know she would treat any child of yours as her grandchild and...I think that would be...acceptable."

Reaching over, Harry grasps the her free right hand and curls his fingers through hers. A lot of emotions are swirling through him and panic is honestly one of the ones at the forefront but Merlin's balls Pansy is the pregnant one. "I would like that. A lot. And so would Molly and Arthur. And all the Weasleys would embrace the kid and treat you both well."

"Both?"

"Well, yeah. You cannot escape Molly now. You're family. Besides...I plan to be there every step of the way."

Pansy arches an eyebrow and Harry smiles softly, reminded of their school days and all the ridiculous fights they had over the years. " _I_ don't remember agreeing to that!"

"I don't mean dating, if you don't want to. I mean like, St Mungos. I want to be at the appointments and help look after the child. I don't want to turn up once a fortnight and take them to Diagon Alley for some fun at the shops and ice-cream. I want to be a _dad_." Harry states passionately, becoming more convinced by his own words as they tumble forth from his mouth. 

Pansy is silent for a moment. She is thinking about her words carefully which she constantly urges Harry to do but he has never changed. It has caused them laughter and screaming over the years. "What if I did want to? Try dating I mean? Doing all of this together."

"Well then I'd be bloody happy about it, wouldn't I?"

"Language, Potter. I don't want the baby hearing."

Harry rolls his eyes and uses some of that old bravery to slide closer and take his hand from Pansy's and wrap it around her shoulders to pull her close instead. "The baby is a clump of cells right now and that is far from the worst it is going to hear if they ever come visit us at work."

"At work? I assure you that our child is going nowhere near your office until Flint has worked out how to barricade out the press. Properly this time."

"I'll be retired."

This time it is a true smile that covers Pansy's face and Harry returns it happily. It is not how he expected because nothing in his life ever is but finally, a family of his own.


End file.
